


Not Fast Enough

by Ali_Vega



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write someone having a nightmare, i dunno, maybe a teensy bit ooc at the end, my victim was Sonic, short fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: I wanted to write a short nightmare fic and had recently watched the Sonic the Hedgehog movie.So....yeah.Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Not Fast Enough

“SONIC!”

He could see the robots closing in on everyone. They weren’t getting hurt on his watch. He started to run towards them, but something wasn’t right. His legs and feet moved slowly, as if he had heavy weights attached to them. Still, Sonic did his best to move forward, yet with every step he took, his friends seemed farther away.

“Sonic, help us!”

Sonic struggled to reach them. When he saw the robots aim their lasers he tried to run faster. But, the faster he tried to run, the slower he got and the farther away his friends would be. The pace was maddening, and not fast enough.

Sonic could only watch in horror as a volley of lasers ripped through all of them and each lifeless body fell to the ground. He wasn’t fast enough.

“No.” He started to hyperventilate. “No.” This wasn’t happening.

“NO!”

Sonic sat bolt upright in bed, panting and in a cold sweat. He looked around the room for a moment before taking a calming breath. He was shaking. 

“Just a dream...” It was all a dream, a look out the window confirmed it was still the middle of the night. 

The images were still fresh in his head; the look on each of their faces will be haunting him for a while.

He shook his head and let out a bit of a laugh, he knew that would never happen.

“Not fast enough, that’s crazy.”

With that, he went back to sleep, still shaken, and tells himself one more time it was just a dream before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the original that I wrote in my notebook was actually a few pages long but it involved an OC no one is really gonna care about so I cut it down to just the nightmare and substituted a different ending.


End file.
